Strange feelings
by ArizonaSpecter
Summary: Harvey Specter is finally engaged. He loves Scottie but there are still some strange feelings for Donna. Is he able to marry Scottie even if he has feelings for Donna?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all please don't blame me for mistakes. English isn't my native language. I'm going to try my best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Suits" or any of the characters! **

**Enjoy – Reviews welcomed **

Harvey Specter was sitting in his office. Outside of his glass door he could see Donna. She was looking at the computer. Harvey wasn't sure if she was really working or just tried not to look at Harvey. Lately something changed between them. Harvey put a ring on Scotties Finger. Since he got down on his knees and asked Scottie to marry him, Donna acted strange. He wasn't sure what it was about but he could imagine. Maybe there are also these strange feelings for him, remaining in Donna. He has some strange feelings about her. They worked together for so long. And there never has been anything. But suddenly everything changed.

He has been so sure about what he did. He was so happy to finally being able to have a real relationship. And there was so much love between him and Scottie. It was so right and so wrong at the same time. Harvey wasn't the one who decides on a woman. But now he did. He asked her to marry him and it was so romantic. So not Harvey. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. The office was so lonely. Usually Harvey wasn't feeling lonely.

Suddenly his mobile phone rang. He did not need to look at it, to know who was calling. "Hi Darling" he answered the phone. "What's up so far? You know I take one day of to decide which dress to wear but I can't stop thinking about work" Scottie said and a smile appeared at Harveys face. Oh how much he loved her. "Everything is fine. I mean, we…I miss you but everything works" he said softly. Scottie laughed. He loved her laugh. It was so melodic and beautiful. Oh my god when did he get so romantic? He shook his head. "I miss you too. But you know what baby? I decided which dress. It's beautiful. I can't wait to show you at our wedding" she said and sounded really excited. He smiled again. "I also can't wait" Donna's face turned to him. Harvey realized that she was looking at him. "I'm sorry Scottie, I have to work. See you tonight. I love you" he said and hung up the phone.

He stood up and went over to Donna. "Donna?" he asked her. Donna looked at him. "Yeah Harvey?" "Is everything fine?" he asked her. Donna looked at him confused. "Yes Harvey. Is there anything I could do for you or did you just want to ask me if I'm fine?" she said. Then she looked back on her computer. Harvey sighed. It was so strange. She was so strange. Why did she do that to him? Why couldn't she just tell him what is wrong? "Can we have a talk later? I mean alone." he asked her. "At the office?" "At my office" he replied. It didn't escape his attention that she still didn't look at him. "If it isn't a date" she said and started typing. "No, it's not. I'm in a relationship. I'm engaged" he said. Then he turned around to walk back in his office. Donna's voice stopped him. "By the way you have a meeting in 20 minutes. If you want me to get you something for lunch just let me know" He nodded. "Thank you Donna"

Back in his office Harvey got himself a scotch. Usually he was not drinking at this time of the day but today was a different day. He nipped his drink and sat down on the couch in his office. What is he going to tell Donna tonight? Should he tell her about his feelings? Probably not. Should he ask her again what is wrong with her? Yes. Is she going to tell him the truth? He hoped so. Why were feelings so difficult? Couldn't they just be easy to understand? He looked at his clock. Still 15 minutes till the meeting. He didn't want to meet a client right now but he was a lawyer and even if he was confused this was his fucking job and he was good in it. No not only good he was the best. He stood up again and looked at the papers. Umm…should he tell Mike to come with him? Maybe. He was really not himself in the moment. Actually he wasn't himself anymore since he fell in love with Scottie. Harvey decided to take Mike with him. So he went out of his office and looked for the puppy. As he passed Donna he had a quick look at the beautiful red-headed. And again there was this strange feeling….


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey was still working in his office as suddenly Donna appeared. "You wanted to talk to me. Now we are alone in the firm, so go ahead" she said. Harvey looked up in her face and sighed. "Good evening Donna. Nice to meet you" he said. She shook her head. "Stop wasting time. I could imagine better things to do in the evening" she replied. No smile. "Really? I remember a time, where there was nothing better than spending time with me" he said with a touch of sadness in his voice. Donna looked at him. "So what do you want from me Harvey?" she answered.

Harvey stood up and got them a scotch. He handed a glass to Donna. She took it but didn't say anything. "What's wrong with you Donna?" he asked. Donna looked confused. "Nothing is wrong with me Harvey!" "Don't do that to me! I know that something is wrong with you 'cause since Scottie and I are engaged you act a lot different" he said. Donna again shook her head. "I'm not the one who is acting a lot different. You are the one who changed" she replied. Harvey sighed and nipped his Scotch. "No I'm not! I don't what your problem with Scottie is. YOU told me to not letting her go! So I did what you told me and you are angry…" Harvey's voice got a little louder but he didn't really scream. "Yeah indeed! I told you to not letting her go but I didn't tell you to marry her! She is changing you and you don't even recognize." Donna screamed. She was the one screaming not him. He sighed again. "Donna! I'm going to marry her because otherwise she would have gone. I'm pretty sure. I love her Donna. And she is not changing me" he answered again raising his voice. He still didn't scream. "She did! You made a 180 degrees turn. You are romantic, nice, gentle and so one. You are close to lose a case and you don't care. That's not the Harvey I know! ". Harvey stopped for a moment to think about her words. It was true. OMG it was really true. Scottie changed him. She changed him a lot.

He looked out of the window. "Harvey?" Donna asked gently. "You're right. She changed me. She made me a guy I never wanted to be and I still don't want to be. I'm hard but fair. I'm not gentle and romantic" he replied. "I'm so sorry Harvey" Donna said. As Harvey wanted to look at her she had left the room. It wasn't about her or her feelings. It was just about him and Scottie. She was the problem. Well, he was going to marry her so he was also the problem. But the main problem was Scottie. And the way she changed him. Where have his goals gone? They cleared the way for his dreams. Dreams about a loving family. He never wanted a family and now? Scottie turned out to be bad for him. He wasn't even sure if he was in love with her. He sat down on the couch and took a moment to think about his decision to marry her. Fuck. His whole life was a mess.

He loved Scottie. He really did. But he also loved Donna. The only question that remained was whom does he love more? And did Donna have feelings for him too? He was not quite sure but the way she acted seemed a little like she was jealous of Scottie. So maybe there was a little chance that she loved him too. He needed to get home and talk to Scottie. He needed to tell her that he wasn't sure if they should get married. She deserved honesty.

He stood up and went out of his office. He closed the door behind him. While he took the elevator to get down he called Ray. As he walked out the building Ray was already waiting for him. Harvey got into the car. "Home" he simply said.

Ray stopped the car in front of Harvey's flat. He got out of the car and walked over to the building. He was still determined to talk to Scottie. As he passed the other flats he got an unpleasant feeling in the stomach. He took a breath and walked into his penthouse. Scottie saw him and ran over to him. She jumped on his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionate. "I missed you!" she said softly. "I missed you too" he answered and his resolution to talk to her was gone. "I love you" she said and kissed him again. He started to undress her and kissed her neck. She was so sexy he just couldn't stand. She started playing with his hair. After she was nearly naked she eased his tie. "You will love the dress" she said and they went into the bedroom…


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all thank you for the reviews! That made me really happy! Keep reading and keep reviewing!**

On the next morning when Harvey woke up he realized that something has gone a completely wrong way. He wanted to talk to Scottie and what happened then? He sighed as he looked to the left. Scottie was already awake. Well he should have talked to her. She deserved the truth. But actually even Harvey didn't know what the truth was. He was in love with Scottie but she was changing him quite a lot. And he had feelings for Donna. Feelings which he couldn't say what they meant.

"Good morning sweetie" Scottie greeted him as she came into the bedroom and gently kissed Harvey's forehead. "Good morning" he answered he yawned and stretched himself. She smiled. "We are late" she said. Harvey shrugged. "So what? I usually come and go whenever I like to" he replied. Scottie nodded. "I know. But you are a named partner which means you are more important to the firm than me. You couldn't get fired, I could" Harvey shook his head. "No they won't fire you 'because you are my love" he said smiling and kissed her softly. Then he slowly got out of the bed and yawned again. It was a long night with less sleep so he was pretty tired. He wasn't used to it because usually he got a lot of sleep. As much as he needed. But not since he met Scottie. The nights became much longer with her. It's not about the sex. Well, mostly it is but they also talk a lot to each other. At night. He was also not used to talk that much. Usually he just talked to Donna. But Scottie changed him as he realized yesterday.

He went into the kitchen and took a cup. Scottie already cooked coffee which is absolutely perfect because Harvey really needed a coffee. He filled the cup with the hot coffee and sat down on the table. "You want me to make you breakfast?" Scottie asked. Harvey shook his head. "No thank you darling. I usually don't eat in the morning. You should know that by now" he replied. Scottie nodded. Of course she knew it but she asked him every day just in case. Harvey drank his coffee. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. Usually he would take a shower now but not today. It was really late and even if he usually comes and leaves however he wants, Jessica would be upset if he is that late. So Harvey just brushed his teeth and did his hair. Then he put on an expensive suit as every day.

As Scottie and Harvey entered the office something was wrong. It was very loud and people rushed around a lot. Scottie looked confused. "I'm sorry but what's going on here?" Harvey asked the group of people. Nobody even realized him. Strange. He just walked on to ask Donna. He saw her sitting on her desk as she did it every day. "Good Morning Donna" he said friendly and tried to suppress a yawn. Donna looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't talk to her don't you?" she said. Harvey looked at her. "How could you know that by just looking at my face?" he asked. "First of all, I'm Donna I know everything and secondly you look tired and you are tired after a long night which could mean you have had sex or you talked. And by the way your hair looks like I'd say you had sex" she replied. Harvey was impressed. He was used to Donna knowing everything but that was simply unbelievable. "You're right. I had sex and I didn't talk to her. I'm sorry" "Don't be sorry. It is none of my business. Here your coffee" she said and handed him a coffee-to-go-cup. Harvey took the cup and caught the smell of the coffee. "It is your business" Harvey whispered and then said to Donna "Thank you for the coffee. May I ask you a question?" Donna nodded. "What's going on here? People rush around like hell on earth is breaking out…" Donna just shrugged her shoulders and smiled secretly.

Harvey decided not to ask her more. She knew something but she didn't want to tell him, well then fine. She should keep it. Harvey went into his office and sat down on his chair. He leaned back and took the file which was lying on his table. Harvey read the file as he suddenly noticed that somebody was looking at him. "Good Morning Jessica" he said without looking up. He knew it was Jessica because he just talked to Donna and Mike was much louder by entering a room. "Morning? It's nearly lunch time Harvey" she answered. He shrugged. "Where have you been the whole morning?" Jessica asked. She was a little angry. But Harvey could understand. "I had a long night so I was sleeping the whole morning" he replied honestly. "Well I don't want to know what you did at night. I just wanted to let you know, that I hope to see you punctual the next few days." She said and walked to the door. "Yeah" Harvey just said. He was named partner so he wasn't afraid of what Jessica would do. She left the room and Harvey went on reading. "Harvey! Good Morning! Nice to see you! I have some good news for you" Mike said as he entered the room. Looked like a busy lunch time today. Harvey put the file on his desk and looked at Mike. "Good news? Go ahead!" he said. "Well, you remember the case you gave to me last week? You told me to fix it without a trial. Well that didn't work but this morning I was at the court. And I won! Imagine that!" Mike said excited. Harvey watched him walking up and down in his office. Also Mike was hiding something from him. It seemed that they schemed something. "If I told you to fix it without a trail why didn't you do it?" Harvey asked. He knew that this weren't the words the puppy liked to hear but he didn't care. "Did you get me? I won! I won in the court. Alone. Without your help!" he repeated. Harvey looked at him. "I got you. And I ask you again why didn't you fix it like I told you to?" Mike sat down on the couch. "Thank you for destroying my beautiful day." He said and leaned back. "Different question, what's going on here? You are hiding something from me and I want to find out what it is?" Harvey said. "I don't know what you are talking about" Mike replied, jumped up and ran out of Harvey's office. He shook his head again. Seemed like it was going to be a long day…


	4. Chapter 4

Scottie walked into Harvey's office. He didn't need to look up to know that it was her. „Scottie" he said without looking at her. She sat down on the chair in front of him and he could feel her eyes on him. „Darling? Mike told me to get you. There is a meeting at the library." she told him. Harvey still didn't look up. He wasn't sure about his feelings when he was looking at her. She had an effect on him he couldn't even describe. „As you could see, I'm busy. Tell the others that I don't have time" he said. Scottie gently touched his hand. „C'mon Harvey. There is nothing you can't do later. It seemed to be really important" she replied still gently rubbing his hand. He sighed. Then he put his files down on the table and got up without looking at Scottie. He glanced at her. She seemed confused. Maybe because he was so cold. He…he first needed to talk to her. „Let's go" he simply said. As he walked out of the office Scottie took his hand. First he wanted to push her away but then he let it go.

They took the elevator and went down to the library. There were a lot of balloons which was very strange. As they walked in a choir of people started to scream: „All the best for your wedding!" Harvey was literally shocked. He didn't tell anybody about the engagement. Nobody but Donna. He swallowed. Donna would never…would she? She was in front of the group smiling at the shocked Harvey. Yesterday she was angry at him and now she made this for them? Something went wrong. Harvey glanced at Scottie and saw tears dropping down her cheek. Ugh, too emotional for him. How could he come out of this? It wasn't possible to tell Scottie in front of all the others that he won't marry her. He was a good guy, a gentlemen, he'd never hurt and expose her in front of the entire firm.

Donna went over to them and pulled Harvey into a gentle hug. „All the best…" she whispered. Harvey wanted to ask her why she had done this but before he got a chance to ask her she left him and pulled the crying Scottie into a hug. Mike went over to Harvey. „Congratulations man! You got her! You finally got it! I'm so happy for you" he said. Harvey cringed. He looked at Mike. „Come with me. Right now" he told him and went out of the room. In the hallway Harvey stopped. „I can't…I can't do this. I'm not the one for big celebrations because of an engagement. Of course it is a big deal but that's not what I'm used to. I'll go back to my office. If anyone asks you where I am tell them I was sick. Please Mike" The puppy looked at his boss. „Okay…alright. I tell everybody you are sick. Harvey…it is not that I'm not happy for you, but is this really want you want? I mean her. Scottie. Marrying her. It is not you" he slowly said. Harvey just nodded and left him alone in the hallway. He really couldn't stand this.

Harvey went back in his office and took a seat on his couch. He played one of his records and poured himself a scotch. He nipped his drink and sighed. Even Mike recognized that Harvey wasn't sure about his feelings. And if even the puppy knew the truth Harvey really needed to talk to Scottie. It wasn't fair. She was celebrating their engagement and he was thinking about letting her go. Maybe first of all he should talk to Donna again. He needed to become sure about his feelings for Donna.

Scottie got a lot of congratulations and she was really happy. It lasted a while until she realized that Harvey was gone. He was not the one for parties like that, but it was an engagement party. He should be here. Scottie was looking for the puppy or Donna. One of them surely would know where Harvey is. Soon she found Mike. "Ross!" she said. Mike made a little jump seemed like she had frightened him. "Ms. Scott? What can I do for you?" he asked her. Scottie smiled. "Where is Harvey?" How could she possibly know that Mike knew where Harvey was? Mike shrugged. "I don't know" he replied but Mike was a bad liar. Scottie watched him closely and immediately noticed that he was lying to her. "Let's restart. Hello Mike do you know where Harvey is? I'm looking for him badly" she said in her best friendly voice even she was pretty annoyed by the puppy. Mike swallowed and slowly nodded. "Hello Scottie. Congratulations on your engagement. Harvey has gone because he was sick" Scottie shook her head. She knew that this was a lie. Harvey wasn't sick. He maybe was sick of the party but he was surely feeling good. "And where has my poor baby gone?" Scottie asked. She was a good actress. She played the afraid fiancée perfect. Donna passed them and smiled. Mike seemed nervous. "He…he didn't told me but I guess he went to his office" Mike said. "Thank you very much. Enjoy the party. Oh and if anyone asks you where I'm gone, tell them I'm just looking for Harvey and I'll be right back" she said and left the library.

She took the elevator to get back up. What was she going to tell him? She wasn't sure what was wrong with Harvey. He was strange today. It was true she changed him but in the good way. He was becoming the best husband and father. She wasn't pregnant yet but it was planned. Well, she planned it. Harvey didn't know so far. The whole office was quite because all the people were celebrating Scottie's and Harvey's engagement. She smiled. Harvey wouldn't know why the entire firm knows about them. She was sure he just told Donna. But she told the people about it.

Scottie stood in front of Harvey's office. His eyes were closed and music was playing. He had a glass of scotch in his hand. Scottie went in. She cleared her throat. "Harvey?" she asked softly. She saw how his eyes opened fast. "Scottie, why aren't you at the party?" he asked her. "Why aren't _you_ at the party?" she answered his question with another question. "I'm not feeling well Scottie." He replied. She shook her head. "Don't do that to me Harvey! I'm going to be your wife, don't lie to me" she said and tears began dropping down her cheek. She loved Harvey. She really did. "Come here and sit down Darling" he said and Scottie sat down next to him. He took her hand and squeezed it a little. "I'm not so happy about the party. And actually I'm not lying to you. I'm really sick" he said. She gently rubbed his stomach. "Poor baby." Both paused. After about 10 minutes silence Scottie looked at him and said: "You won't go back with me, won't you?" He shook his head. "But don't mind Scottie. Go and enjoy the party. I'm fine…well I'm not fine but I can handle this" he said and she nodded. Scottie stood up and left the office.

Harvey watched her fade away. He was glad to be alone again. It was a lie. He was feeling fine. He knew that she was going to be afraid the whole day. She was going to ask him every hour if everything is okay but however it was the best solution to tell her that he wasn't feeling well. He leaned back again. His eyes closed and he whispered: "Oh Dad! Why aren't you here? I could need an advice." He missed his Dad. He wasn't a real family man but he had always had a good and close relationship with his Dad.

Suddenly Harvey heard footsteps. Harvey opened his eyes. As he saw the beautiful red hair, he knew who was there. "Donna" he said. She walked over and sat down next to him. "It wasn't me. I wanted you to know this. Scottie told nearly the entire firm about your engagement" she said. Harvey nodded. "I knew that it wasn't you. You never tell anybody about my secrets. But Scottie isn't you" he said and mentally face palmed. Donna swallowed. "You want her to be me? Or to be like me?" she asked. Harvey sighed. "I don't know. I want her to be you but at the same time I want her to be like you. I…my feelings are confused" he said. It was time for the truth. Donna poured her a drink and nipped it. "So there are feelings within you, feelings for me?" she asked. Now Donna seemed confused. Oh yeah Harvey was very good in making women confused. "I'm…yes I do. But I don't know how to describe them. " he replied. Donna sighed and nipped her scotch again. "Harvey…you are going to marry Scottie and this is perfect. I'm so happy for you. I really am. And I don't want you to break up with her. You should just keep your feelings for me on a friend's level. That's better for both of us and for Scottie" she said. Harvey shook his head empathically. "I can't! I mean I'm not even sure what my feelings for you are like. But I won't keep them down just to make Scottie happy" "No Harvey! You got me wrong! I don't want you to keep your feelings down to make Scottie happy. I want you to keep them down to make _you_ happy 'cause you may not know how you feel about her but I do" she said. Then she got up. "Goodbye Harvey. It is already nine pm I'm leaving now" she said. But Harvey had a feeling that this goodbye means more than just goodbye see you tomorrow…


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey was sitting in his office. He took a pain killer. His head was simply killing him. It was one day since the firm celebrated his engagement. Scottie and he talked to each other in the evening but not about his feelings for Donna. They just talked about their wedding. He swallowed. He hasn't seen her today. Donna called him and told him that she was ill. Harvey wasn't sure if she was really ill or she just didn't want so see him. He could understand. He was an asshole. He sighed and leaned back. Fucking headache.

Mike went in without knocking. "Jesus, Mike could you please knock onetime?" Harvey asked the puppy. Mike shrugged. "I'm sorry" he said and sat down towards Harvey. "What's wrong with you?" Mike asked. "Nothing. Could you just go ahead and tell me why you are here?" Harvey answered. Mike knew that this wasn't true but he just nodded. "It's about the new case you gave me. I talked to Mrs. Green already…I wasn't sure if you want to join me" he said. Harvey didn't want to talk about the case right now. He just wanted to go and visit Donna but he couldn't. _You made her confused it's simply your fault, _his inner voice said. "Harvey?" Mike asked his boss. Harvey was looking to Donna's empty desk. He ignored Mike's question. Something must have been really wrong with him. Mike was afraid that anything between Harvey and Donna wasn't as usual. Harvey shook his head and looked at the puppy. His mind wasn't on Mike but he tried to concentrate on what he just had said. "No I didn't want to join you. It's your case. Go ahead and do what I would do" he said and his inner voice added: _If I wouldn't be that confused about my feelings_. Mike nodded. "Okay…" he said and by now he was absolutely sure that something was wrong with Harvey. Mike got up and left the office still looking at Harvey from outside the glass door.

Harvey leaned back again. He took his mobile phone and dialed Donna's number. She didn't answer. Maybe he should try to call her with another phone. Maybe with Louis'. He sighed. _Stop it Harvey, she didn't want to talk to you, _his reason said. What had he just done? He lost his deepest friend by telling her he wanted his fiancée to be like her. "Honey, do you prefer roses or lilies as decoration in the church?" Scottie asked as she entered his office. Harvey fast took a file and looked at it. He didn't want Scottie to realize that he was thinking about Donna. "I'm busy Scottie" he said without looking at her. "Darling, I just want to know which flowers you'd rather like, roses or lilies" she repeated her question. Harvey was annoyed. "I don't care about the fucking flowers. I'm working!" he said angrily. Scottie sighed. "What's wrong with you darling?" she asked trying to take his hand. "Nothing! It's just sometimes I'm working at the office" he snapped. "What are you so angry about? What have I done to you that you have to be like that?" she asked. Couldn't she just leave his office? He needed to see Donna. "I'm not angry I'm just annoyed by the interruption. We can talk about your flowers later but now I have to leave. Working things you know?" he said and got up. He put his jacket on and left her behind.

He was sure that now she would be very angry at him. But however he had different problems, _bigger problems,_ to solve. Donna. He took a cab and went to Donna's apartment. He has been here only once before. He usually wasn't visiting her at home. He was a kind of nervous as he walked up the staircase. He was standing in front of Donna's door for about 10 minutes until he was brave enough to knock. The door opened and it wasn't Donna behind the door. A guy at the age of about 38 opened. "Can I help you?" he asked. Harvey was kinda confused now. "Is…is Ms. Paulsen at home?" he asked. The guy shook his head. "I'm sorry but she just left for a job interview" he said. A what? Harvey's heart stopped beating for a moment. Donna was trying to get a new job? "Oh…" he said still looking at the guy. "May I tell her anything?" the guy asked. Harvey nodded. "Tell her that she needs to call Harvey immediately" he said. The guy examined Harvey. "Oh so you are the _Harvey Specter? _Nice to meet you" he said. "Yes I'm indeed. And you are?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. "I'm Brian" the guy said. Harvey looked at him. "Nice to meet you. Please tell Donna that she really needs to call me immediately it's very important" he said. A job interview, a nice guy in her apartment? What was going on with Donna? She couldn't leave. She shouldn't leave. Harvey needed her in his life. As his secretary and as his friend.

Harvey left the building. He wasn't feeling better now. The headache was even worse now. He decided to walk back to the office. He needed the air and the time to think about what had just happened. Donna had a job interview. She wanted to leave Harvey. He was such an idiot. He should never have told her about his feelings. Now he is going to lose everything. Donna was his everything. She was his family. So were Mike and Jessica but especially Donna. His phone was ringing and without looking at the display he answered. "Harvey Specter?" _"Harvey? It's me! Brain wrote me a text message. He said I need to call you immediately"_ Donna's voice came out of the phone. "We need to talk. Are you busy?" he asked. _"Right now I'm busy but we can talk later. At the office at nine?"_ she asked. Harvey sighed. Her voice was so beautiful more beautiful than any other voice he had ever heard. "Alright, see you" he said and hung up. She was at the job interview. He could hear people talk.

Harvey stopped in front of the office. He came here to fast. He took the elevator. In the elevator he met Jessica. "Harvey, where are you coming from?" she asked. "Somewhere" he answered. "I see. You didn't want to talk to me. You don't need to. But finally you need to be honest with Scottie. She is becoming desperate." Jessica said. "What should I tell her?" Harvey asked more himself than Jessica. The woman swallowed. "Oh Harvey I don't know. Tell her the truth. She deserves it. You should have seen her after you've snapped at her. She was close to tears and simply whispered all the time: he doesn't love me. Harvey that's not fair. Go and talk to her. Immediately" Jessica said. "You're not my boss" Harvey replied. It was true. Since his name was on the wall she wasn't his boss anymore. "But I'm your friend and as your friend I tell you to talk to her." Jessica answered. The doors of the elevator opened and Jessica stepped out. Harvey followed her.

He went to his office to take a seat. Then he called Scottie. She went to his office. "You're fast" he said. "You're my boss I need to come if you ask me to" she said. Harvey looked at her. "Take a seat" he said. He watched Scottie taking a seat and swallowed. "I like roses. But I think for the decoration we should use lilies. But your bridal bouquet should be out of red roses." He said. Scottie nodded. She leaned back and looked at him. "But that wasn't what you really wanted to say" she said. This time it was Harvey who nodded. "You're right. I wanted to explain to you why I was so snappy." He said. "It was about Donna wasn't it?" she asked. "How could you know that?" he asked. "It's always about Donna" she replied and tears were dropping down her cheek. "Stop crying Scottie…it…it's not like that. I'm simply afraid because Donna had a job interview today. She applied for another job. I can't handle this. I'm going to talk to her this evening." He said. Scottie took his hand. "To be honest? I hope she is going to leave because I don't want to share you any longer"….


End file.
